


Duet In 3

by Tricochet



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Domestic, F/F, Fluff, Piano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 19:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14143245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tricochet/pseuds/Tricochet
Summary: Sara practices to play a piano duet with Ava.-





	Duet In 3

**Author's Note:**

> Set vaguely in canon, except for the breakup because I'm ignoring that. But they know Ava is a clone and Sara has been staying in Ava's apartment. 
> 
> This is based off a story my parents always tell me about the two of them.

Sara pulls Ava onto the piano bench next to her as soon as she gets home from work. 

“I’ve been practicing my part for the duet you printed,” she announces. 

Ava smiles at her. “Cool. I know you hadn’t played in a while, but it’s great that you’re into it again.”

“I still don’t understand how you got so good at piano.”

“Hey, I took lessons from childhood. Or… I guess my fake memories still work.”

Sara shuffles the sheet music and puts it in the correct order. 

“You ready?”

“Yeah. Just remember to keep your fingers curled. You start.”

Sara bites her lip so she doesn’t laugh and starts the piece. She focuses on getting every note perfect. She plays the first few measures, then Ava joins in. Sara nods slowly to the music. Ava plays the harder half of the duet. Sara deliberately bumps her in the side to make her miss a note. 

Ava looks at her and shakes her head, but she’s smiling when she plays the trill. 

The song finishes with Sara playing chords and Ava doing some fancy technique Sara doesn’t recognize. They finish the last measure.

“That was really good,” Ava says. Sara leans her head on her shoulder. “I, uh, don’t know how to tell you, but we technically just played it at a third of the recommended speed.”

Sara gasps. Ava frowns. “Not that it didn’t sound great. It sounded fun, and I really enjoyed playing music with you. And it’s just a number. We played really well.”

Sara watches as Ava keeps chattering. She sets her hand on the side of Ava’s neck and moves to kiss her. 

The piano bench presses into her side, but Sara slides almost into Ava’s lap to be more comfortable. 

“We should duet more often,” Sara whispers.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't been posting much because it's the end of the quarter at my school, so I should have lots of time soon! I had three tests and a project due today aaaaa.


End file.
